Writer's Block
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: AU In which Naruto is a slightly well known author who has managed to find a new muse. One who satisfies him VERY well. NaruSasu Also, they may be a tad... OOC?
1. Book 1

There's a few typos, of course, but yea. I didn't have time to edit much (my mom told me to go to bed since I was up at 2 AM typing away and since then… yea. Just don't feel like editing.)

I presents to YOU….

Writer's Block.

_Pale skin like silk under my fingertips, dark onyx eyes that saw right through me—I knew I was hooked but I had no idea how badly._

Naruto was quite proud of himself. Lately he'd been having the worst case of writer's block, but, with his new found stress-reliever (Sasuke's ass,) he'd found tons of inspiration and was able to write again.

_It felt like his body was calling out to mine and he gave me no choice but to respond. I watched as he spread his legs and his arched back. I heard him moan and whisper my name. This …sexual _deviant…_ he'd be the death of me._

And he couldn't help but grin, knowing that his 'character' was actually lying in his bed as he typed away cheerily, no doubt resting from their previous three rounds of mind blowing, remarkably gratifying _love making_. He could proudly say that those particular thoughts made him giggle.

"_Naruto…" I couldn't control myself. It was like an out of body experience where I was watching my hands roam around his perfect body, massaging and groping whatever they saw fit. And it was that one spot, right in the dip of his collarbone, which may have made him moan the loudest. Well, that is, until my fingers brushed over those pert, flushed nipples. He never holds back his cries of pleasure from me._

He needed to pause in his writing for a moment. He didn't want to get drool on his keyboard because that could cause problems later on! Fighting weakly to remove the memories from his head, he focused on not integrating his thoughts and his writing. He wanted the scene to be original. He didn't want people to see last night but the passion that he and Sasuke dealt with on a daily basis.

_He was always so alluring. He always knew what would drive me crazy and he _always_ pulled it off like a pro. "Please, Naruto… Here…" Sliding his hand down to his crotch, he weakly gripped his erection with his head tilted to the side. "Touch me here…" Sometimes I wished I could resist him better. I didn't want him to cum too soon after all._

Naruto smiled. It wasn't always like this. The way he described it—he and Sasuke didn't always do it the same way. It was like their sex had _themes_. Sometimes sweet, sometimes rough, angry even. He liked angry sex the best. When they could go at it like animals and make-up at the same time. Maybe he liked it so much because after every time, Sasuke would say 'I love you' first.

_I gripped his hand and together, we fisted his swollen shaft in short, torturously slow strokes. Lazy strokes. He knew I wanted to play. "Sasuke… this is what you want?" I asked him, lowering myself so that I could lick gently at the head of his cock. I wanted to chuckle when what I got in response was not a word but a long wanton moan._

Yeah. Naruto was going to need a change of pants before this was finished. And a few cold showers. But still, he re-read his work a couple times, deciding quickly that he was comfortable with the way it was turning out. He inhaled deeply, holding it before releasing a shaky sigh. He'd do this without jerking off. He was determined!

"_Nngh…" I could hear him panting—he had a good reason. I had long since removed our hands and settled for taking the whole thing into my mouth, alternating between working my tongue against him and sucking on the soft flesh. I didn't mind. I loved the salty taste of his pre-cum and that warm, musky smell... it just _screamed_ Sasuke._

This was Naruto's favorite part. Whenever he wrote, he was allowed to tease the life out of Sasuke without getting his ass handed to him afterward. Unless Sasuke read one of the twenty seven stories stashed on his laptop, he was fairly safe.

"_Mmh…" Drawing my head back, I replaced my heated mouth with my hand, once again caressing his erection, yet this time it was much faster. "You're not about to cum, are you Sasuke?" His hips bucked—a sign he was close—as he gripped at our satin sheets. I loved it when he was writhed beneath me because of my touch. "Yes… yes…!" I smirked, and, just like that, pulled my hand away, mid-stroke. He cried out and I nearly groaned. I loved his voice as much as I did everything else about him._

Shifting around in his seat, Naruto cleared his throat, adjusting his pants a bit before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. No way was he going to go to bed in the middle of something so hot.

_He glared up at me and I gave him an innocent smile. Licking my lips, I grabbed onto those pale thighs of his and yanked hard, pulling him closer to me. "You want this too, right Sasuke?" He knew what I was talking about. He could feel it pressed against his thigh. I heard his low moan and smiled when he began trying to press against me. Of course he wanted to go all the way._

So close. In more ways than one, Naruto figured. If he could just finish before Sasuke awakened, he'd be in the clear! But, his needs were starting to get to him. Stretching out wildly, Naruto lie limp in his chair for a moment. His memories of the previous night (and possibly every _other _night that he and Sasuke were together) flashed briefly through his head. Another sigh later and he was back at his laptop, typing away.

_Brushing two fingers across Sasuke's lips, I watched as he soon engulfed them both, sucking gently with lustful eyes. I pulled them from his mouth and, with a quick shift, began planting kisses against his neck while my finger pressed into his tight hole. "Aggh…" Yet another spot that gave me a long, loud moan. Again and again I kissed just beneath his jaw, sliding my finger in and out with ease. For a moment, I pulled back to watch him moan and grind against my finger. I knew that if he was this way about just one finger, then he'd go insane when other parts of me were inside of him._

Naruto grinned cracking each of his knuckles, before glancing down the hall toward his bedroom. If he listened close enough, he could hear Sasuke's slow, steady breathing—he wasn't all that far from him, after all. But needless to say, with a final lick of his lips, he cast himself back into his writing once more.

_Quickly, I slipped another finger in, distracting him from his discomfort by running my tongue around a hardened nipple, not quite touching it. "Naruto! Please—no more teasing!" I chuckled while gripping the rosy bud between my teeth and giving it a tug. In return, he gave me a needy moan and another jerk of his hips. "So soon, Sasuke?"_

Rearranging his laptop, Naruto groaned when he felt it brush against his infuriatingly hard member, reminding him that he had a few more problems to worry about. Maybe… if her got rid of it—no! He was going to do this. It seemed that every time he'd get rid of these kinds of problems while or before he wrote, all motivation to think flew out the window. So, with his determination renewed, he turned back to his unfinished masterpiece.

_Slowly withdrawing my fingers, I ignored Sasuke's whimpering protests and desperate promises. "Don't worry, babe. I'll still make you cum." Sliding my hands up his pale thighs, I stopped at his waist and gripped him tight, moving forward to line my own weeping erection up against that tight ring of muscle. "I… don't want it slow… Naruto please just do it…!"_

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the dark-haired author marched on, twitching at the unbearable heat pressed against his groin. Damn laptop battery…

_Just as I was told, I plunged inside, moaning at the sweet feeling of something so warm and tight around my cock. Hearing Sasuke scream and chant my name didn't help my willpower, either. "Oh god… mmh… Fuck—" I didn't let him mutter anything else because when I drew back and forced my way in again, all he could do was cry out incoherently. Hooking his legs over my shoulders, I leaned in to kiss those pouty lips of his, nibbling on the lower one as I thrust in and out of him continuously._

Naruto wanted to slam his head through a wall. Better yet, maybe he could go slam inside of Sasuke. He didn't know how much more he could take but he knew the story was going to soon be finished. Just a little more perseverance…

"_Sasuke! Sasuke…" Pressing my lips to his ear, my hips didn't stop. I'd been waiting so long to take him…" Sasuke, say my name…" Once, twice, and then a third time did I slam against that spot inside him, the one that made him scream in bliss. So badly did I want to hear him cry out to me for more. "Ooh… God, yes! Naruto…! Naruto!"_

Just a bit more…

_Pressing just a bit harder, going just a bit faster, I gripped his fairly neglected shaft, wrenching and tugging him to completion. He was screaming now. He wanted to cum so badly and damnit—so did I. Holding onto me tightly, he let loose a final earth shattering scream as he came in thick spurts against my chest and his. Ramming into him just a few more times, I clamped my teeth down on the junction between his shoulder and neck, releasing my own seed tensely. Quietly we lie there, I had removed my teeth from his skin and panted heavily above him. "I love you… so much…" I heard him whisper. And, from the bottom of my heart, I responded with "I love you too…"_

Naruto didn't care if it was half-assed. If he didn't get a piece of Sasuke soon he was going to have a fucking mental breakdown!

_Fin._

It's funny because at some parts where it's talking about how either he was a bit tired or his laptop battery was too hot (the parts that weren't about horniness, really), I was basing it off myself because I was running out of things to say. Lmao


	2. Book 2

...I am SO sorry. Really! Hah.. so many other things I'm supposed to be working on... and I pick the one story that was technically finished. But I have no motivation! So.. I apologize with this? I'm not even really into Naruto anymore (that's probably a lie.) Anyway, please enjoy!_  
_

~0100010101101110011010100110 111101111001~

_I couldn't believe what was happening before me. In fact, I could barely think as his dark eyes bore into my own, keeping me pinned in place. The most I _could_ do was stand and watch from the doorway as my Sasuke offered me the very definition of temptation. His once porcelain, pale skin was flush from arousal and the flawless, dark tresses were messily framing his gorgeous face; just seeing him this way, desperate and wanting, always blew my mind. And even more so when I knew that only I would ever see it._

It was getting to the point that Naruto loved writer's block more than he loved writing with an actual plotline because once again, he'd managed to confuse himself into a ditch on the topic of his novel.

_Watching him eagerly as he trailed delicate fingers along his bared torso, skimming a dusky, pert nipple and teasing the flesh, I reveled in the soft moan that tumbled from his pretty lips. He knew just how to push me, showing me all the things he liked as if I needed to be reminded. But still, as much as I wanted to give in and touch him, I had to school myself, not wanting to ruin the alluring show he presented me with._

But instead of trying to come up with a way to fix his dilemma, he took to the procrastinator's excuse of writer's block. And, as it had been since he was a novice, writing smut was absolutely the only way to rid himself of the mental block; which he did in a heartbeat when he had his beloved Sasuke as his lovely muse.

_But ever so slowly, things seemed to spiral out of control for me. The hand trailing lower still splayed evenly over the lean stomach and the sight alone brought my breath to quicken. I was too impatient and I knew what he had in mind but just watching... it was already becoming too much though he'd only just begun. As his lips parted in a soft sigh, his other hand clutching at the pillow beneath his head, his eyes raked slowly over my surely shaking frame and... _

"_Naruto…"_

However, Naruto couldn't help but wonder briefly if he should feel bad, fingers pausing over the keys. Not only was he exploiting his private sex life, but he was already behind on his deadline. Surely his editor was going to kill him if she knew what he was up to (Karin could be oh-so-incredibly scary). But honestly, he just wasn't in the mood to write about Runato's obsession with Kesusa. Even he was tired of chasing some broody ninja all over the barren countryside... So he'd decided to throw all caution to the wind and dive back into his favorite pastime: Sasuke.

_And I only managed to resist a few moments more before I was settled on the edge of the bed, sitting beside him to get a better look as that wandering hand found it's prize. It was the sound he made, when those slender digits wrapped fully around his stiff, reddened need, that caused my resolve to fully crumble. My own hand, firm in its touch despite my nerves, wrapped overtop his own, squeezing enough to draw out another delicious noise. _

Worrying at his lower lip, Naruto felt a giggle escape his lips as he re-read his written artwork, scratching eagerly at the nape of his neck. He only felt guilty because this particular story wasn't at all fictional (really, not at all exaggerated). Sasuke had given him quite the show for his birthday and he was only recovering from it recently. But he didn't let himself stall to think about it for long before diving back into his head to find the right words for what he wanted, hoping to finish up without rushing himself. Sasuke _was_ due back shortly, after all.

_But Sasuke was the one to start working over the throbbing shaft, moving our joined hands at a smooth pace as his other hand reached out for me. I could feel it carding through my hair before he was gripping the strands with a lazy hold, tugging enough to get my attention. In no time at all, my lips were on his, pressing insistently before I could feel his tongue forcing its way into my mouth, claiming all of it, all of _me_, for himself._

"_Don't make me wait." He murmured after a moment and as obedient as always, I nodded, both my hands moving to work off my clothes, suddenly steady enough to undress without fumbling. _

And honestly, this was what Naruto really loved to write. Not to say that he didn't enjoy sharing the adventures of two best friends and rivals from Nohako, but, if he could, he'd publish this stuff too. However, it was thanks to his Uncle and his damn 'best-seller' erotica series that he could never openly share his other works. It'd make for terrible discussion at the family get-togethers...

_Once I'd gotten my shirt off, I could feel the hand sliding away to settle back on the bed and immediately, I began missing his touch. But I didn't let the disappointment distract me too much, standing from the plush bedding to work off my pants as well. It paid off, too, because he was just as eager as I was and was already pushing himself up enough to help me get the material down; although he didn't even give me enough time to fully remove it before his lips were suddenly wrapped around me, a sinfully wet and warm embrace that drew a groan from deep in my chest. _

But damn, he wished he could.

_"Oh-nngh..." I couldn't even get out just how incredible he looked with his mouth full and his playful gaze fixed on my own heavy, half-lidded stare as I fought to keep my hips still. It didn't help that all the while, his own hand hadn't left the lengthy girth between his legs, drawing a few drops of pearly fluids from the tip._

_I wasn't sure how much longer I could last if I had to watch anymore of this seductive creature working to please me. He seemed to know that too with his lips mercilessly sliding along my aching flesh, drawing me in deeper with each dip of his head, his tongue expertly tracing the underside as he moved. _

His fingers halted on the keyboard once more as he let himself indulge in the memory and it made him wonder if Sasuke would really get upset about him making a profit from it. He wasn't recording it or anything... And he could change the names and settings easily but... really, they were depriving the world by keeping it private!

_The only time he stopped, really, was to let the shaft slide in deep, his eyes falling shut while he focused on swallowing around me. Through the haze of pleasure, I could make out the way his brows furrowed in concentration, lips wrapped tight around the base, before he was peering up at me through those pretty, dark lashes. But whatever focus I had was lost when he drew back slowly, suckling firmly at my flesh before repeating the action, forcing me to steady myself with a hand against his shoulder. It was tough to resist bucking into the slick, tight embrace but I'd been punished enough to know better._

Briefly, he considered the line to be his apology to Sasuke. But that didn't mean he'd stop writing about him any time soon.

_But he drew away after a moment, the motion a blessing and a curse as I shook weakly against his pleasurable onslaught. Releasing the flesh with an obscenely wet noise, he gave a lick of his lips as he stared up at me tauntingly, as if challenging me, before he spoke. "Hurry up and take your present, birthday boy."_

"Naruto."

Except he wasn't sure how to react when he heard the voice speak up from behind him, having jolted initially before the disbelief settled in, not wanting to think he'd gotten so caught up in writing that he hadn't heard the door open. But then came the rustle of bags as Sasuke seemed to be moving from his spot... behind the couch? Surely he hadn't been able to see the screen of his laptop...

Glancing back to watch him place the food on the table, he studied him a moment, laughing a bit sheepishly. "Heh heh... you're wet, 'suke.." He pointed out the obvious, as if the man would go easy on him if he'd played stupid.

But of course Sasuke took it as an invitation to insult him.

"It's raining, you idiot... I'm more concerned with that imagination of yours." Naruto could see the way the corner Sasuke's mouth quirked up in a smirk despite his words, frowning and muttering an insult of his own before the words sunk in.

"H-hey, whaddya mean by that...?!"

And Sasuke only rolled his eyes, having already removed his coat and everything (wow, he was _way_ too into the story...), and moving to unpack the groceries with a monotonous grunt.

"Hn. I let you top once, three months ago, and that's what you've been up to since?" Sasuke's smirk seemed to grow when guilt overtook Naruto's features followed by an embarrassed flush at having been caught. "Maybe we should fire Karin if she can't keep you in line."

"Sasuke...! That's what you're for..."And hopefully Sasuke would be willing to forgive him after some groveling and humiliating himself in the bedroom...

~0100010101101110011010100110 111101111001~

Ahh... this one is about a page shorter than the last one, and like... half a smutty scene. I feel so terrible. Could you ever forgive me...?!


End file.
